


Sometimes a Pizza's Not Just a Pizza

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [94]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Comment Fic, M/M, Pizza, Pizza Deliverer Clint Barton, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: This was the fourth time Clint had delivered pizza to this address already this week.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/767146.html?thread=100544426#t100544426) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Clint looked at the address on the receipt for the dozenth time. It hadn’t changed, not that he was really expecting it to. But it was just really weird that this guy was ordering so much pizza, especially since as far as Clint could tell, he lived alone. This was the fourth time Clint had delivered pizza to this address already this week and he’d been off on Tuesday.

Not even Clint could eat that much pizza, though he had tried once. But only the once because there really was a limit even on the best things in life and he wasn’t a big fan of the stomach ache he’d acquired after day two of his all-pizza diet.

He shifted the box of pizza a little and knocked on the door. There was a brief shuffling noise and the door opened only a second later, like someone had been standing there waiting for it. Guy must _really_ like pizza.

“Hey, here’s your pizzas,” Clint said, putting on his brightest customer service smile. “That’ll be $23.90.”

The guy flushed a little, fumbling for his wallet, and Clint bit back a real smile. The guy was kind of cute in a geeky, office worker way. It was amazing he looked so fit if he ate so much pizza all the time. Clint was actually kind of jealous.

As the guy counted out bills, Clint took the opportunity to peer past him into the apartment. In his job, he saw a lot of really weird stuff in people’s apartments, and it had kind of become a hobby to see what he could figure out about a person from what he could see through the doorway. Most of the time all he could tell was that people were super messy or had some weird collection, but it was fun nonetheless.

In this apartment, he couldn’t see much. It was clean and organized, almost obsessively so. Which made the stack of pizza boxes on the bar seem very out of place.

“You… having a party?” Clint asked, eyes still on the boxes of pizza. “Or just really love pizza?”

The guy frowned, then looked behind him, following Clint’s gaze. Interestingly, he flushed when he saw the boxes, red spreading across his cheeks and nose and down his neck. The hand that wasn’t holding his wallet rubbed uncomfortably at the back of his neck.

“No,” he said finally, flush darkening. It was kind of cute. “I’m actually kind of sick of pizza.”

This time it was Clint’s turn to frown. “But you keep buying it?”

“I, uh, may have some ulterior motives. Like seeing the hot pizza delivery guy,” the guy said, hand coming up to cover his face as soon as the words were out of his mouth. “Oh god. This is so awkward. Can we forget I said that and I’ll go hide in my apartment for the rest of the night?”

“No,” Clint blurted out before he could really think about it. The guy’s hand dropped from his face, eyes wide, and Clint smiled crookedly. He always trusted his gut, and his gut was telling him to go for it. “I’m off after this delivery so… what do you say we share the pizza?”

The guy stared at him for another long moment and Clint thought maybe he’d read this whole situation wrong somehow. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the guy smiled. It lit up his face, making him even more attractive, and Clint felt his stomach flip a little at the sight. God, he really hoped he wasn’t rejected now.

“Yeah, that sounds really nice,” the guy said, sticking out his hand. “I’m Phil, by the way.”

“Clint,” he responded, shaking the offered hand. He didn’t let go afterwards, just took a step forward so their hands were trapped between their bodies. “Now how about that pizza?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
